ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PSAs
PSA 1: Bullying with Sora GIRL: Leave me alone! BOY 1: It's over! Girl! BOY 2: Look, who's that? BOYS: Sora! SORA: Remember, Keyblade users, do be respectful to people. GIRL: Thank you. Now I know. SORA: And knowing, it's half the battle! PSA 2: Smoking with Optimus MAN 1: I think I should smoke! MAN 2: Look, it's Optimus! MEN: What are you doing here? OPTIMUS PRIME: Remember, Autobots, do not smoke inside or your lungs will fill with tar. MEN: Thank you. Now we know. OPTIMUS PRIME: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 3: Skating with Superman SKATER 1: Stay with me! SKATER 2: I'm on you like blue! SKATER 3: Alright! GIRL SKATER: Hi guys, can I skate with you? SKATER 4: Nah, you're just a girl! SUPERMAN: Stop! GIRL SKATER: Clark Kent? SUPERMAN: Let her try! You might be surprised! SKATER 5: OK, Buddy. GIRL SKATER: Thanks. SKATER 6: Wow! Look at that! SUPERMAN: Remember, Kryptonians, don't judge people 'til you give him or her the chance. GIRL SKATER: Thank you. Know I know. SUPERMAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 4: The Parents with Spider-Man MYSTERIOUS MAN: Your dad had an accident... Go in and I'll take you to him... BOY: This does'nt sound good... It's Peter! Thank god you're here! SPIDER-MAN: Who was that? BOY: A stranger said my dad was in an accident! SPIDER-MAN: Don't do whatever a stranger says. Remember, folks, ask a teacher or a relative. Your parents are safe. BOY: Thanks. Now I know. SPIDER-MAN: And knowing is just half one battle. PSA 5: Theft with Bucky O'Hare THIEF 1: Nice Purse! THIEF 2: Should we raid it? THIEF 1: Could we borrow it? THIEF 2: Let's steal it! THIEF 1: I'll ask for permission later. THIEF 2: It's Bucky O'Hare! BUCKY O'HARE: You're in big trouble now. How would you feel if someone took your purse? THIEF 1: I would be in big trouble. BUCKY O'HARE: And remember, Aniverse Citizens, anything stolen that is not yours just is not right. THIEF 2: Thanks. Now I know. BUCKY O'HARE: And knowing is half the battle... PSA 6: Drugs with Sailor Moon GIRL: Bobby, my stomach hurts. BOBBY: Ill give you medicine. It's strong, though. SAILOR MOON: Stop right there! BOBBY: Serena, AKA Sailor Moon! SAILOR MOON: Taking a drug overdose can killeth thee, right? Never take drugs unless given to you by your parents or doctor. and remember, Sailor Scouts, never take a drug overdose. BOBBY: Her stomach hurts! SAILOR MOON: Well, ask a parent or neighbour for help. BOBBY AND GIRL: Thanks. No we know. SAILOR MOON: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 7: Mean Parents with Luke Skywalker BOY 1: I'm running away from home! My parents are really evil to me! BOY 2: Where will you go? BOY 1: I don't know, but I'll show them! LUKE SKYWALKER: That is right, my old friend. You show them how mean you could be. BOYS: Luke Skywalker! LUKE SKYWALKER: Isn't it better trying to solve problems instead of running away from them? BOY 1: Maybe I sould talk to my parents again. LUKE SKYWALKER: And remember, Jedi, tell them how you feel and running away... BOY 1: Leads nowhere. Thanks. Now I know. LUKE SKYWALKER: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 8: Power Wire with the Red Power Ranger. JANITOR: Oops. Dropped a wire. RED POWER RANGER: Stop! Any fallen power line could be live or dangerous. If you see the power line call the police. And remember, Power Rangers, don't touch it or you'll be playing with fire! JANITOR: Thank you, Jason. I did not realise it was dangerous. Now I know. RED POWER RANGER: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 9:The Lifejackets with Popeye BOY 1: What is it? BOY 2: It's a lifejacket. BOY 1: I don't need one. BOY 2: I'll knock ye over the sea! BOY 1: Help! POPEYE: Gotcha! Ye should've worn a lifejacket. And remember, Sailor Men, it's good protection. BOY 2: Like seatbelts in a car. BOY 1: Thanks. Now I know. POPEYE: And knowing is half the battle. Gug gug gug gug gug gug gug gug! PSA 10: Cycling with the Biker Mice BOY: Slow down! It's hard to see! MAN: Look out for those motorcycles! MODO: Are you two OK? BOY AND MAN: The Biker Mice From Mars! We couldn't see you. VINNIE: I see that you have not got reflectors on your cycles. You should be on the right hand side of the road where cars can't see you. THROTTLE: And remember, Biker Mice, the drivers can see you. You could wear bright colored clothes! Make sure your equipment's right! BOY: Thank you. MAN: Now I know. MODO: And knowing... VINNIE: Is half... THROTTLE: The battle! PSA 11: A stranger's adress with Isaac from Golden Sun WINNER: You've won a prize! What's your adress? BOY: 42 Grand Avenue, New... Isaac! You're here, Earth adept! ISAAC: Remember, Earth Adepts, you can not let a stranger tell your adress! BOY: Thanks! Now I know! ISAAC: And knowing is half the battle, little boy. PSA 12: Touching firey doors with Toa Tahu BOY 1: Oh, look! Smoke! BOY 2: Let's get outta here! Ow! TAHU: Don't go out that door! BOY 1: It's Toa Tahu, spirit of fire! TAHU: Poisonous gases seep into the room! Stay alone! Remember, Matorans, always test the door first. Find another exit. BOY 2: Now I know. TAHU: And knowing is half the battle. Category:PSAs